Iron Fist (TV series)
Marvel's Iron Fist, or simply Iron Fist, is a television series that stars the superhero character of the same name. The first season premiered on March 17, 2017. On July 21, 2017, the series was officially renewed for a second season. The season premiered on September 7, 2018. Season Synopses Season One ]] After his family meets a tragic fate while on expedition in China, a young Rand is adopted by the people of the mystical lost city of K'un-Lun, where he's taught a magical fighting style.FINN JONES TALKS IRON FIST Returning to New York City after being missing for years, Daniel Rand fights against the criminal element corrupting New York City with his incredible kung-fu mastery and ability to summon the awesome power of the fiery Iron Fist.Scott Buck to Showrun the Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's Iron Fist' Season Two ]] Iron Fist Season 2 features Danny Rand as he fights against the criminal element corrupting New York City with his kung-fu mastery and ability to summon the awesome power of the fiery Iron Fist. Season 2 furthers the transformation of Danny, a character with a fish out of water coming of age story making his way in a harsh new world, battling to work out who he is. This season, Danny has promised that with Matt Murdock gone, he will step up and protect his city. But a sinister plot twist threatens his very identity and he must conquers his villains to protect the town and people he holds close to his heart.'Iron Fist' Season 2 Synopsis Revealed Cast Starring Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Seasons 1-2) *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing (Seasons 1-2) *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum (Seasons 1-2) *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum (Seasons 1-2) *Sacha Dhawan as Davos (Seasons 1-2) *Ramón Rodríguez as Bakuto † (Season 1) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (Season 1) *David Wenham as Harold Meachum † (Season 1) *Simone Missick as Misty Knight (Season 2) *Alice Eve as Mary Walker (Season 2) Special Guest Star *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth (Season 1) Recurring Cast *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao (Season 1) *David Furr as Wendell Rand † (Season 1) *Toby Nichols as Young Danny Rand (Season 1) *Barrett Doss as Megan (Season 1) *Alex Wyse as Kyle † (Season 1) *Marquis Rodriguez as Darryl (Season 1) *Ramon Fernandez as Kevin Singleton † (Season 1) *Clifton Davis as Lawrence Wilkins † (Season 1) *John Sanders as Donald Hooper (Season 1) *Elise Santora as Maria Rodriguez (Season 1) Behind the Scenes On November 7, 2013, Marvel announced a joint project with Netflix that would bring a 13-episode Iron Fist series to television. In February 2016, Finn Jones was cast as Iron Fist, and two months later, Jessica Henwick, David Wenham, Jessica Stroup and Tom Pelphrey were cast as Colleen Wing, Harold Meachum, Joy Meachum and Ward Meachum, respectively. The production of the series started in April 18.Jones Announces Production Has Officially Wrapped On Season One Of 'Iron Fist' For the second season, M. Raven Metzner replaced Scott Buck as showrunner‘Marvel’s Iron Fist’: Raven Metzner Tapped As New Showrunner Of Netflix Series and Robert Lydecker replaced Trevor Morris as composer. Videos Title Sequence Iron Fist Intro Opening Teasers Season One Marvel's Iron Fist - SDCC - First Look - Netflix HD Marvel's Iron Fist Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Joe Quesada Art Timelapse HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist NYCC Teaser Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Jay Anacleto Art Timelapse HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist "I Am Danny" Featurette Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Colleen Wing Sneak Peek Netflix-1 Marvel's Iron Fist - Motion Poster Marvel's Iron Fist Motion Poster for Colleen Wing Marvel's Iron Fist Colleen Wing Netflix Season Two Marvel’s Iron Fist - Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Memories Teaser HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix See Also *''The Defenders'' *''Daredevil'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Luke Cage'' Trivia *Every episode of season one is named after a Kung Fu technique. *Each episode of season two is named after the issue title of various comics that Iron Fist has appeared in.‘Iron Fist’ Twitter Feed Teases Season 2 Episode Titles References External Links * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:Iron Fist (TV series)